1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire mounted support device, more particularly to a device for mounting around the periphery of the spare tire on a recreational vehicle for securely attaching one or more accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the early days of the automobile, spare tires were generally mounted on the rear of the vehicle and some times served as a support for such things as an arcuate-shaped gas tank which hung by straps over the tire, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,050 to Washington. Gas cans have been similarly supported, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,671 to Roehrig. Also, various types of luggage carriers have been supported rearwardly of the spare tire and are mounted on the tire by hangers, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,239 to Welker, et al.
A disadvantage with these earlier devices is that they were often not securely attached to the vehicle tire and therefore they could rattle or slip around. Also, when they were mounted rearwardly of the tire they took up excessive room, often extending beyond the rear bumper and were unsightly in appearance. Furthermore, due to extending beyond the rear bumper the article being supported was subject to being struck by another vehicle or damaged due to backing of the vehicle on which they were attached.